


Esprit de Corps

by tenaya



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ascension, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-26
Updated: 2003-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaya/pseuds/tenaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Daniel and Teal'c start an evening out at an establishment that features Jello Wrestling. Things heat up from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esprit de Corps

Colonel Jack O'Neill was not the sort of man who took kindly to a door being shut in his face. There weren't too many people who were brave enough to try something like that, either. In this case though, Jack knew he was out–flanked, so he turned from Carter's front door and led his companion, Teal'c, back to the truck. It was obvious that Sam Carter, his 2IC, was hiding something or someone. She'd had the door half open and wedged against her hip as she'd barred his way with a too bright and obviously false smile. She was being mysterious and perky, and he hated when women did that. Well, he was just going to have to deal with the fact that his overwhelming curiosity was not about to be satisfied any time soon. Part of him realized that he deserved to be out of the loop when it came to Carter's confidences, because earlier that day he had not been there for her. Carter had come to him with the problem of her "invisible alien friend" and he hadn't been too tactful. In fact, he'd stated that everyone at the base was going to think she was nuts until she could offer solid proof that her invisible alien was real. Jack knew it wasn't fair of him, but this weird supernatural shit unbalanced him. While he had learned to accept that Daniel could and would attract weird stuff like cat fur to dress blues, he expected better from Carter. She was the epitome of a clear thinking scientist; double–checked data was her own personal truth.

Of course, almost immediately he'd felt bad, and remorse had gnawed at him until he'd hit upon a plan to cheer her up. Since she was currently relieved of duty — and everyone knew she had no life away from the SGC — he'd felt sure that she would be at a loose end in her own house with nothing to do. Using that split second tactical thinking for which he was paid big money by the USAF, he'd rounded up Teal'c, Teal'c's favorite videotape, phoned in a pizza order and followed Carter's car out of the mountain's parking area. Though he had only stopped once for a few minutes to pick up the pizza, Carter already had company in her home by the time they'd arrived. Either she and her company had pretty tight timing, or she'd given her key to someone…or she had someone staying with her. Rather than pry into her privacy, Jack turned on his heel and walked back to his truck like the gentleman and officer he was — although that hadn't stopped him from attempting one furtive peek past her through the half–opened doorway before it was closed unceremoniously in his face, of course.

"So, now what?" he asked Teal'c, reluctant to give up his hopes for a fun evening. Maybe Teal'c could give him an idea as to what he was in the mood for.

Teal'c barely hesitated. "I have read of a place where humans do battle in a ring of  
jello."

Of all the possible words that he might have expected to come out of Teal'c's mouth, those were at the bottom of the list. Startled, Jack took a long appraising look at Teal'c. The big Jaffa had chosen to wear a bright orange shirt, red tie, a black, fringed leather jacket and a big ol' cowboy hat. Plainly, this was a man who wanted to be noticed; in fact, his clothing was so loud it was fairly screaming, "Kree, dammit! Kree!" That, coupled with the scent of the aftershave Teal'c was wearing and his sudden desire to see bodies smeared in slick substances grappling together, gave Jack a very clear and concise picture of what was really on Teal'c's mind — and it wasn't Star Wars. Teal'c was in the mood for a little horizontal action.

Okay. He had a hot and horny Jaffa on his hands, and not for the first time, either. Previous experience indicated that finding relief closer to home was both advisable and preferred; a cranky, frustrated Jaffa was to be avoided if one wanted to minimize damage to the property and personnel of the SGC. And while Colonel Jack O'Neill had not previously known the meaning of the word "impossible", he'd become acquainted with it when he'd tried finding Teal'c a date who had top security clearance. After an embarrassing and fruitless search, Jack had had to narrow his search closer to home and targeted people whom he knew had unfulfilled needs of their own. It was the ol' two — or even three — birds with one stone strategy.

He tossed his cell phone over to Teal'c. "Call Daniel." Jack climbed behind the wheel of his truck as he heard his cell phone speed dialing Daniel's number. "Tell him we'll pick him up for dinner outside the base at eighteen hundred," he said. "Don't mention the jello for now."

Teal'c's nodded his understanding, then he spoke, his voice deep and warm. "DanielJackson." He paused as he listened gravely to Daniel's reply. "We wish you to accompany us to dinner this night."

There was a long pause. Daniel must be trying to whine his way out of it, but Teal'c could handle that. That was why Jack had given the Jaffa the task of calling Daniel; Daniel usually had a hard time refusing Teal'c, while if Jack asked him the archeologist just might get all contrary and stubborn.

"You must eat."

Yep. Daniel had to be telling Teal'c about how busy he was. Translations up the whazoo and an inbox piled to the ceiling.

"The quality of your work will suffer if you do not eat."

Oh! Good one, Teal'c. Aim at Daniel's preoccupation with accuracy and precision, with a secondary target of guilt.

"We will pick you up outside the base at eighteen hundred." Teal'c looked obscenely satisfied as he ended the call. "DanielJackson will be waiting for us, O'Neill."

Teal'c was The Man all right. Jack smiled smugly as he took back his cell phone. "Now, we just have time to pick up a few things for my place before we head back to the mountain."

* * * * *

Jack saw Daniel waiting at the guard kiosk, his hands thrust deep into the pockets of his tweed jacket. The temperature had plummeted and the light drizzle had taken on a freezing bite. He looked up as Jack guided his big Ford truck through a curve and gently braked to a stop in front of him. Teal'c jumped out and held open the door. All three of them would be forced to sit on the front seat. It would make for a very tight fit and their bodies would need to be pressed closely against each other, and wasn't that just too damn bad?

Daniel peered inside the cab. "Why don't we take my car? At least it has a back seat."

"Quit stalling, Daniel; you're letting in all the cold air. Besides, the roads will be icing up soon and we don't want to be in your car when that happens."

Daniel frowned and climbed in. "It's all wheel drive, Jack. That's better than four wheel drive in conditions like this." He slid across the bench seat until he was next to Jack, then scooted closer yet as Teal'c squeezed into the cab. Their shoulders and hips were pressed tightly together. Tight, just as he hoped it would be.

Jack put the truck in gear, lifted his right arm and swung it to rest on the seat behind Daniel's shoulders. "Yeah, well, bigger's better and besides your car isn't American."

Daniel shifted forward briefly as Teal'c slid an arm behind his back, too. "It was built in Indiana."

Jack grunted noncommittally, plainly unconvinced as he accelerated and steered the vehicle down the mountain road. The entrance to Cheyenne Mountain disappeared from his rearview mirror as he glanced across at his companions and grinned. "Now isn't this cozy?"

Teal'c gravely nodded his head. "Indeed, O'Neill. It is most comfortable."

Daniel's brow furrowed, his gaze darting suspiciously back and forth between his two friends. He briskly rubbed his hands together and, seemingly at a loss as to where to put them, he eventually tucked them between his thighs.

"Cold?" Jack asked as he leaned forward to turn up the heat.

"Just my hands."

Teal'c curled his arm around Daniel's shoulders and pulled him tightly against his side. "I will warm you," he announced.

"Oof!" said Daniel, his eyes going wide, either from surprise or sheer compression.

Jack suppressed a grin; it was obvious one didn't get to be a First Prime by being slow off the mark.

* * * * *

It was completely dark when they pulled up outside a fairly large, rustic looking establishment. Snow was just beginning to dust the roof and nearby trees. A huge neon sign loudly proclaimed "Cowboy Bob's Entertainment Emporium" while a smaller, frantically blinking neon sign announced "Jello Wrasslin' Extravaganza Wednesday through Saturday."

Stunned, Daniel blinked at the gaudy display. "Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"I can't believe you're bringing Teal'c here."

"Why?"

"Because it's crass entertainment and culturally bankrupt."

"Yeah, well, there is that." Jack shrugged. "Hey, it was Teal'c's idea."

Daniel stared disbelievingly at Jack, then turned to Teal'c. The big man wore a hint of a smile and showed absolutely no sign of correcting Jack's statement. "Okay…" Daniel said, cautiously.

Jack unbuckled his seat belt. "Besides, I hear we get our own bowl of peanuts and we get to throw the shells on the floor." He flashed an impish grin at his companions. "Does life get any better than that?"

Daniel looked mystified. "Peanuts? Peanuts and beer? You asked me out for a dinner of peanuts and beer?"

Jack exited the cab. "And Buffalo wings and nachos."

Teal'c hopped out on his side. "I was unaware that bison were capable of flight."

"Ya see? This is a perfect opportunity to indulge in a little cultural expo— whatever, and we haven't even gotten inside yet. This will be great, Daniel. Trust me."

Daniel hadn't moved. "What aren't you telling me?"

Jack leaned closer to Daniel. "That it's damn cold out here and if you don't move it and soon, I'm going to get frostbite on parts that I'm fond of. Besides, Teal'c's fringe is getting sleet on it. That can't be good."

Daniel didn't move. "Do I have both of your words that at no time will I come into contact with any jello while I'm in there?" Before they could answer, he held up a finger. "Nor will I be involved in anything that occurs on a stage?"

Jack looked scandalized. "Daniel! I'm surprised you would think that of us!"

Daniel just stared at him.

Jack threw up his hands. "All right! Nothing's going to happen to you in there, I promise."

"We will keep you seated between us to ensure your safety," Teal'c stated gravely.

"Now will you come on? Please?"

Suddenly mollified, Daniel hopped out of the truck. "Sure, Jack." He glanced up at the big Jaffa. "Thanks, Teal'c," he said as he fell into step beside him.

Jack had to smile at the fact that in this particular instance Daniel trusted Teal'c more than he did Jack. Their histories were such that Daniel had every reason to hate Teal'c, but instead he found his presence reassuring. Whereas Daniel trusted Jack with his life, Daniel trusted Teal'c with both his life and to keep him safe. Conflict was inevitable between Jack and Daniel, their differing life philosophies guaranteed that, but Daniel enjoyed near complete support from Teal'c. Far from being jealous of their unique relationship, Jack was glad for both of them. Something good had been created out of the ugliness of past events, and now both men found comfort in the presence of the other.

He trailed after them, amused at the unconscious way Daniel still ended up walking a half step behind and to the left of Teal'c, his conditioning to stay out of the line of fire now ingrained into his everyday behavior. Jack also noted Teal'c's alert bearing and confident walk as he took point walking into a bar, but since he himself had automatically taken their six, he didn't have a lot of room to smirk at his companions. His smile deepened; it was a fact that all of SG–1 wore each other like a favorite pair of old boots.

* * * * *

Once inside, O'Neill tipped the waitress a twenty and secured one of the few private booths that were off to the side. Daniel slipped in first, then Jack and Teal'c book ended him to keep him out of the reach of the roving volunteer hunters. No one in their right mind would try to coerce either Jack or Teal'c onto the stage, and if they didn't move, neither could Daniel. He ordered a pitcher of beer, a couple of power aid drinks for Teal'c, plus one of everything from the appetizer menu that contained either meat or cheese. Dr. Fraiser wouldn't have been happy about their meal, but it was guaranteed to give them plenty of energy for the rest of the evening.

Suddenly, the crowd roared with laughter and embarrassment as a man on stage was pushed face first into the pool of jello; the entertainment had started. Athletic women wearing tight t–shirts that proclaimed "Wrassle This!" across their ample chests roved among the audience and encouraged people to come forward. There was already a line of laughing participants seated around the edge of the large, plastic–covered arena with elevated sides. A thick layer of red jello wiggled gently in the improvised pool. As the evening wore on, men wrestled men, women grappled women, but the best was when the Wrasslettes took on their tipsy, arrogant male costumers and taught them the error of their ways. Jack actually found the whole thing very entertaining, but he never lost sight of what his true purpose was.

Now that the logistics were solved, Jack could concentrate on his main objective: the infiltration of Daniel's defenses. His young friend was habitually quiet and reserved, tidily enclosed within his protective personal space as he focused on his tasks. Jack liked to think of that man as Dr. Jackson, the scholar. Studious and exacting with a prim, almost unapproachable air about him, Jack sometimes would be seized by the desire to grab him and give him something hard that would wipe that brilliant mind of all coherent thought. Daniel might frequently have the last word on their off–world missions, but on the occasions that Jack could lure Daniel into bed, Jack always had the last word there — even if it tended to be more of a gasping groan. Dr. Jackson was an irresistible challenge and he was currently sitting right beside him, his baby blues scanning the audience as he tried to observe everything without being noticed himself. Too orderly, Dr. Jackson had a profound need to get all sticky and mussed and this old Air Force dog was just the man to help him out. There was nothing more satisfying than to take a tame boy and make him wild.

Using a strategy that had worked in the past, he started his campaign by throwing an arm around Daniel's shoulder as he leaned behind him to talk to Teal'c over the din of the cheering audience. Teal'c was also experienced in the correct foreplay technique that would heat up repressed and naive Tau'ri scholars, so he too slipped an arm across Daniel's shoulders as he leaned back towards Jack. If their conversation took longer than was actually necessary, well, no one was complaining.

Teal'c proposed that they wager on the outcome of each match and with great seriousness, bet five peanuts on the first bout. Daniel, once he was confident that no one was planning any tricks on him, relaxed and bet freely. Jack gave him a quick victory hug every time he won a bet or a friendly pat on the knee if he lost. A couple of times when Daniel bet against both Jack and Teal'c and won, Jack affectionately ruffled his hair while he praised Daniel's improving skills at evaluating opponents. Soon, Daniel began to glow from both the alcohol and camaraderie. His personal space expanded from the tight area immediately about his person to include both Jack and Teal'c. He smiled freely, laughed often at the ridiculous antics onstage and leaned into his friends as he chatted happily. Even if nothing else happened tonight, Jack counted the looks of happiness on Daniel and Teal'c's faces as the only proof he needed that this mission had been a success. The night was young and his companions' moods were progressing nicely. Life was good with the distinct, tweed–clad possibility that it would soon be getting better.

A couple of hours later, it was either time to order another pitcher or to change venues. Jack snuck a glance at his companions to judge their mood. Teal'c was shouting advice to one of the contestants, but he had his hand high and inside on Daniel's thigh, his fingers rubbing small circles into the muscles. For himself, he'd left his arm draped across Daniel's shoulders for the last ten minutes and was alternately playing with his hair or massaging his neck and shoulders. Daniel's face was flushed, his lips parted as he gazed dazedly towards the stage. Since he'd only had one and half beers and the room temperature wasn't overly warm, Jack judged that the tint to Daniel's cheeks was there due to other reasons and that there was a good chance that the studious Dr. Jackson had left the building.

He withdrew his arm. Daniel immediately noticed and turned his head, his eyes questioning. Jack leaned forward. "Do you want to leave?"

Teal'c tilted his head as he waited for Daniel's answer.

Daniel hesitated. "You won't mind missing the rest of the show?"

"Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"It is my opinion that there is little about these combat techniques that will assist us in our conflicts elsewhere. We need not stay any longer."

"Then it's settled," he said, reaching for his billfold. "How about coming back to my place for a bit? I've got the latest game on tape." He put enough twenties on the table to cover the bill and leave a very generous tip for their waitress.

Teal'c slipped from the booth, all power and grace. "I would find that most satisfying, O'Neill."

They waited patiently as Daniel scooted around the booth's table and stood up. As Daniel brushed off a few remaining peanut husks from his clothes, it did not escape Jack's notice that Daniel used the movement to mask the adjustment of his pants' fit around his crotch.

"Daniel? You up to watching the game with us?"

Daniel brushed more rapidly. "Ah, yes; that sounds fine. I'd like that, thank you," he said without looking up.

Jack glanced at Teal'c over Daniel's back and lifted an eyebrow at their apparent victory. Teal'c tilted his head and nodded back with an expression of satisfaction.

The three men made their way back to the truck with only the crunch of their footsteps on the fresh snow to break their companionable silence. The air was crisp, cold and utterly still, yet O'Neill could feel the thrum of anticipation around him, through him, making him hyper aware of the two men beside him. Teal'c moved easily, gracefully through the night and O'Neill marveled at the strange quirk of the universe that allowed a man born on a distant planet to a race that was enslaved by parasitical snakes to be beside him in a cowboy hat having just viewed jello wrestling.

And Daniel. Well, Daniel was a complex man of many moods. Jack had taken note of at least three distinct Daniels. There was the quiet scholar who was a tad self–conscious, insecure and totally focused on his work. He was the dependable workhorse, the man who had painstakingly compiled the SGC's historical and linguistic database nearly single–handedly. Then there was the impassioned young idealist, a man who would fearlessly face down senators and Goa'uld alike while armed only with words. That man did not know the meaning of fear and the most dependable thing about him was that he would do whatever was necessary to accomplish his task — no matter the cost. Because of that trait, that Daniel was the one who had saved Earth the most and was the cause of a whole new category of nightmares for Jack. The third Daniel was mixture of the two; focused and cautious but with enough passion to rise above his insecurities. That was the man who most frequently pulled miracles out of his boonie on mission after mission. With him on your team, you were unbeatable and you'd make it home alive. It was this Daniel Jackson who was the most fun in bed; if you could manage to engage the libido of this man, you were sure to have one hell of a night. Of course, all three Daniels suffered from being too serious, but what did you expect when they hadn't gotten their artifacts off in a few months?

To be fair, neither Jack nor Teal'c had gotten lucky during the same period either. All three of them suffered from their common disadvantages of no time or opportunity for courtship and its inherent rewards. After four years of near complete celibacy by all three, Jack had decided there was but one solution and that was to find relief amongst themselves. It was a traditional, but never talked about, solution to situations where men were isolated together for long periods of time. Having sex with your buddies provided the much–needed physical release and kept men from becoming so tense that violence broke out. It also supplied the emotional intimacy that all humans craved and were more stable for it. The main problem was that in a small group, pairings off–balanced the team dynamic, but Jack had an answer to that also: if sex was going to occur, it had to occur among all three of them at the same time. Carter was out of the equation; sex meant an entirely different thing to most women, and men could get a little crazy if a woman was involved. Besides, Carter would be just as happy with an occasional group hug.

So Jack had proposed his solution to Teal'c and Teal'c had eagerly agreed; life among the ranks of the Jaffa apparently was even more prone to this behavior than Earth–based units were. Together, they proceeded to seduce Daniel Jackson by enticing him with promises of being initiated into the secrets of what really went on in military societies — down to ancient traditions handed down from man to man for millennium — and the chance to compare them with the ways on Chulak. While curiosity killed the cat, it merely got the archeologist very sticky and sweaty.

The bottom line was that they were three very handsome men with healthy but neglected libidos. Teal'c had been around for one hundred years and had never experienced enforced celibacy before; he tended to get cranky after a few months. Daniel had been more successful in ignoring his body's needs, but that didn't mean that it was healthy for him. Jack could go for months without sex but when he did, he felt a chill settle over his soul and lost interest in everything besides his job and he hated that feeling, that emptiness. There was no reason for them to suffer when they were all in need and they all cared for each other. So with two of them more than willing, and the third perpetually distracted but easily interested by whispers of arcane and ancient knowledge — not to mention a lot of sucking on his ears and neck — they met for trysts every month or two.

* * * * *

To the casual eye, the drive home was silent and uneventful. But the casual eye would not have seen the way Teal'c's hand slid slowly over Daniel's thigh until it covered Daniel's bulging crotch, the strong fingers flexing, massaging the firming flesh beneath. Nor would it have observed the way Jack monitored the action using his peripheral vision and was riveted to every deep breath and squirm Daniel made, the slight movements transmitted along his shoulder, ribs, hip and thigh. Or the way Jack swallowed dryly when Daniel's hand covered Teal'c's, both trapping it closer and holding it still while his left knee rubbed infinitesimally against Jack's leg. The casual eye would have only noted that the speed limit was judiciously observed, turn signals used with every lane change and that the truck came to a full stop at each and every stop sign.

* * * * *

Jack led the way to his house, stopping to hold the door open as the others followed him inside. He shut the door firmly and engaged the deadbolt as Daniel and Teal'c shrugged out of their coats. As they tossed them onto the sofa, Jack snagged Teal'c's hat and threw it like a Frisbee on the top of the pile.

"The blinds have all been drawn," Daniel said, a little surprised.

"Yep," said Jack, as he walked to the small end–table that flanked the door. Opening its drawer, he pulled out a thick handful of folded black cloth and turned, offering it to Daniel.

Teal'c had wasted no time. He was pressed up against Daniel's back, sliding his hands over the archeologist's slim hips until he could slip them beneath the waistband of Daniel's jeans. At the same time, Teal'c tilted his head and latched onto Daniel's left ear, using his tongue to explore it with single–minded devotion.

Leaning back against Teal'c, Daniel accepted the cloth, the barest hint of a smile playing about his lips. "This has all been a set up, hasn't it? The jello wrestling was what… foreplay?" His eyelids suddenly fluttered from the pleasure of Teal'c's onslaught and he shifted, reaching his left hand back until he could grip Teal'c's thigh. He squeezed hard, inflaming Teal'c, who hunched up tighter behind Daniel, trying his damnedest to get under the young man's skin.

Daniel's unfocused gaze blindly swept the room, stilling only when it settled on Jack. One slow blink refocused his awareness and he licked his lips, challenge smoldering in his eyes. Jack lifted his eyebrows and Daniel smiled, his cheeks dimpling playfully. Daniel knew that Jack liked to look at him and Teal'c together and he wasn't above making use of that knowledge. He moved his legs further apart and his body dipped as Teal'c took advantage of the extra room and dove deeper into Daniel's pants.

Heat rushed to Jack's groin at the blatant invitation; there was nothing tame about this boy, not any more. Closing the distance between them, he stopped an inch away from Daniel's mouth, savoring the warm, exhaled air. "I'd say it worked well. It got you, me and Teal'c all in the mood so that qualifies as foreplay, right?"

Daniel's eyes were fixed on Jack's mouth. "Perhaps that's why Jello Wrestling is so popular?"

"You did notice that those motels across the street from Cowboy Bob's both had "no vacancy" signs up, didn't you?" Jack said huskily then brushed his lips against Daniel's. The tip of Daniel's tongue flicked out tentatively, feather light in invitation along Jack's lips. Jack mirrored the action, enjoying the playful teasing of touching Daniel with only a mere half inch of his body — the half–inch that was capable of the most intense sensations. Jack loved this moment of initial contact, when the thrill of moving past intention to actual engagement sent a victorious surge of heat straight to his groin.

They paused and Daniel swallowed dryly. "Of course, maybe it's just that everything has the potential to be used effectively by two of the galaxy's best combat experts." His voice was uneven, breathless.

One of Daniel's kinks was that he found it hot that his sex partners were both dangerous and capable fighters, and Jack was not above playing to that. "Especially when our target is a mild mannered archeologist? Did you learn anything tonight that might save you in one–on–one combat?"

The younger man's eyes dilated and he pressed the cloth he held back at Jack. "Maybe. You feel up to finding out?" His tone was heated, commanding.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah. Let's get Teal'c squared away first and then we'll see what you've got." He took one end of the material and stepped around behind Teal'c, the long length of fabric unfolding and revealing itself to be black Tibetan silk. A complex design was embroidered with gold and red thread, showing a dramatic scene of a mongoose killing a snake. Daniel had found it god–knows–where and it had proved ideal to wrap Teal'c's abdomen, effectively hiding and securing his infant goa'uld in his pouch. Teal'c didn't mind and it certainly helped Jack and Daniel to forget that technically there was a fourth present in their ménage a trois.

Teal'c released Daniel as the younger man turned to face him. Teal'c began to unbutton his own shirt slowly, well aware that all eyes were on him now. He shrugged the shirt off his shoulders, taking time to arch his chest out as the garment briefly constricted his arms behind him. His broad chest and back were thick with rippling and bunching muscles, gleaming rich and dark in the muted light. He lifted arms thicker than Daniel's thighs straight above his head and waited. He looked like a king waiting to be dressed by his servants.

Daniel's eyes widened as his gaze traveled up the proudly displayed body. He stepped closer and pressed the end of the cloth against Teal'c side. Smoothing the fabric against the massive wall that was Teal'c's abdomen, he passed the wrap to Jack. Jack tugged and straightened and in short time, they had encircled the Jaffa with the black silk three times before they ran out of cloth. Daniel frowned in concentration as he twisted the ends of the fabric into a knot and tucked the loose ends out of sight between the layers of cloth. He stroked the material one final time. "There," he said, his fingers smoothing away the last of the wrinkles.

Teal'c had been patient long enough. He growled and swept up Daniel in a bear hug, striding toward the master bedroom, Daniel plastered across Teal'c like a bug on a windshield. Teal'c stopped at the bedside and tossed Daniel onto the king sized mattress. On Daniel's second bounce, he followed him down, his hands reaching for the younger man's belt buckle.

Jack sauntered in behind them, veering off to snag a beer from the large bucket of iced drinks he had set up in the bedroom before they had gone to pick up Daniel. They'd stocked the bedroom with drinks, snacks, piles of dry and damp towels, not to mention a few tubes of lube left at various places around the room. Twisting off the beer cap, he tipped the bottle up and took a long drink as he walked over to the other side of the bed. He stared at the upside down Daniel and set his beer down.

"You doing okay?" he asked as he carefully removed Daniel's glasses and placed them on the nightstand. Daniel looked a little overwhelmed, his arms akimbo, lying in the same position they were in when he was tossed on the bed.

"Yeah," he said, staring up at Jack. His body jerked a few times as Teal'c tugged off his trousers, briefs and shoes. "Weren't you guys going to reveal to me the secret ways of the warrior society of soldiers, passed down from the Roman Legions and even further back in time?" he asked as Teal'c pushed up his shirt around his chest.

Christ. Dr. Jackson was back in the building. Time for a diversion. He leaned on the bed until he was hovering over Daniel and kissed his nose. Daniel smiled and Jack got a front and center view of those rarely seen Jackson dimples.

"What culture is that from, then?"

"Inuit. It's the traditional way to check for frostbite. Once everyone is sure their noses are gonna stay put, they moved on to other maneuvers."

"Like?"

Jack took a moment for surveillance, then canted his head until he lined up their lips. "Like this." He brushed against them softly, teasing them. Daniel opened his mouth and invited Jack in. The kiss deepened as their tongues met and slid over each other.

Suddenly Daniel gasped, and the air in Jack's lungs was sucked into the younger man. When Daniel arched and stiffened, Jack sensed Daniel's attention had moved south.  
Reluctantly he ended the kiss and rolled onto his side. He glanced down and saw Teal'c aggressively sucking Daniel's cock while his hand disappeared between Daniel's thighs. Daniel arched again and splayed his legs further apart. He grabbed Jack's hand and held on tightly, his gaze staring hard into Jack's.

Jack smiled down at Daniel. "This two pronged maneuver you've just experienced dates back to Alexander's army."

Teal'c raised his head up. "Among the Jaffa, we call this Ba'hu ba'hu." He bent back down and sucked one of Daniel's balls into his mouth.

Daniel's eyes fluttered shut and he groaned. "If I was a suspicious man, I might think you're pulling my leg. Ba'hu ba'hu reversed is 'hubba hubba.'"

"Then it is good that you are not a suspicious man," Teal'c said as he took hold of Daniel's cock and engulfed it fully. His cheeks curved in from the powerful suction he was using.

"Wait, wait! What do you mean? Alex…aaal–lex…ah, ah army!" Daniel gasped, his body shuddering in orgasm.

Jack laughed. "Only an archeologist could come while shouting out 'Alexander's Army'. Most normal folks shout the name of the person giving them the Big O. You got cheated, Teal'c."

Teal'c pushed Daniel's legs further apart and wedged his knees between them. "Then I shall take what is due," he said, lifting Daniel legs over his shoulders.

Jack swatted Teal'c's back. "Hey, hey! Remember, no orifices until you take the edge off." Jack had made this rule to minimize the risk of one of them acquiring an embarrassing injury. The big Jaffa was a vigorous lover and tended to be a little too enthusiastic immediately out of the starting gate.

Teal'c shuddered to a halt and stared at Jack with a look that was all heat and wildness; he was obviously having a hard time with being told to stop. His body froze crouched over Daniel, muscles thick and bunched with tension, his heavy cock straining eagerly towards Daniel. Jack had to admit, Teal'c looked particularly alien right then, very mysterious and a little dangerous. The trouble was that when Teal'c got into these moods he tended to view Daniel as a six–foot tall, 180 pound sex toy. While it was fun to treat Daniel that way, it did tend to overwhelm the guy.

Daniel shifted, rolled and pushed his legs together. "Here, wait…now lower yourself down a bit." He caught the straining organ between his thighs and pressed them together firmly. He snaked his hands up the large arms and stared into Teal'c's eyes. "Now try it. Go for it, Teal'c," he urged.

Jack watched as his teammates gasped and thrust away, admiring the contrast of Teal'c's dark, rich brown intertwined with Daniel's smooth whiteness. He felt his own arousal  
begin to throb and considered his choices. Teal'c was a humping maniac, able to hit completion four to six times during these trysts. Daniel, while quiet and cerebral, still inhabited the body of a younger man and was at the mercy of his hormones once you got him going. Daniel was good for three or four times. Jack, seasoned campaigner that he was, knew he would be good for one tonight and one in the morning, and if the action was hot, maybe a third, but he couldn't count on it. His strategy was to let Daniel and Teal'c work off the frenetic energy before he moved in for some longer action. He liked to pick his target and pursue it to a satisfying finish. As he considered his choices, he went to the bucket and took out a jug of orange juice and placed it on the nightstand. Towels and lube followed.

On the bed, a throaty groan signified Teal'c was down one. He lay heavily on top of Daniel, breathing deeply and nuzzling his partner's face and neck. Daniel's hands lazily stroked Teal'c's shoulders and back, communicating his contentment with every touch. Daniel's gaze finally focused on Jack's face and he frowned. "You. You're um…." He pointed at Jack with one finger, drawing little circles in the air while he tried to find the word he needed.

Teal'c turned his head and stared at Jack. "You are still fully dressed, O'Neill."

"Nice of you two to finally notice."

Thinking to get his clothes well away from the action, Jack walked past the foot of the bed. He reached up to shrug off his jacket.

"No! Not the leather jacket. Leave that on for now. Just…just unbutton—"

"—your shirt." Teal'c interrupted.

Jack suppressed a smile and put his beer down on the dresser. He turned to face them. Now expressionless, he slowly undid his shirt, pulling out his shirttails when he was done. He waited.

"Now, um…your fly. Unzip your fly," Daniel said, softly.

Not taking his eyes off the pair on the bed, Jack slid his right hand down his stomach, slowly past his fly until he could rub the firm length of his erection as it lay along his thigh.

Teal'c and Daniel watched with rapt attention, their eyes following Jack's every move.

With one final squeeze of the bulging fabric, he slid his hand to his waistband and unbuttoned the top. As he pulled down the zipper, he pushed the fabric down over his hips until his pubic hair was just visible. He leaned back against the dresser, crossed his legs at the ankles and picked up his beer. He took a long drink, running his lips and tongue over the mouth of the bottle in a deeply suggestive manner. "How you boys doing?"

Teal'c and Daniel tore their gaze from Jack to stare at each other. Without a word, they firmed their clasp on each other and Teal'c began to thrust again. Daniel's brow had frowned in concentration and if Jack was as fluent in Daniel Language as he thought he was, Daniel was also in need of another release. It was time to make his move.

"Freeze!"

Both men froze, save for the deep breaths of air that their bodies demanded of them.

"Teal'c, roll off of Daniel and lie on your back in the middle of the bed." The big  
man seemed reluctant to comply, obviously preferring a bird trapped between his thighs to an unknown quantity of birds god knew where else. "Trust me, Teal'c. You'll like what I've got planned."

With one slow baleful glance at Jack that clearly said, "I hope you know what this is costing me," Teal'c drew upon his past training and conditioning to set aside his own desires and instead appease a superior. It was probably the only thing that got him to release Daniel.

Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but Jack was quicker. "Ah, ah!" he said, holding up a finger. "No talking, now. Just follow orders."

Daniel's mouth shut, but the blue eyes were perplexed.

"Daniel, get up. I want you to straddle Teal'c. Sit on his thighs so that your dicks are nearly touching. Do it now."

Daniel did as he was ordered, but he did it in typical Daniel fashion. Small movements double–checked; it was classic Daniel futzing as he inched here and there and adjusted his position and various body parts.

When he finally settled, Jack moved over to the adjacent wall and studied the bed and its occupants in profile. "Daniel, lean forward now. Slowly. There's a tube of lube on the nightstand. Put your hand on it and wait for further instructions."

Daniel leaned over Teal'c, awkwardly supporting his weight with his left hand braced near Teal'c's head. The position and the fact that Daniel was still half clothed emphasized his long, lean legs. Jack could see the sleek muscles strain to keep the young man balanced, the firm glutes clenched with effort. It was seeing that second set of dimpled cheeks that finally focused Jack on what his target for tonight would be. As a group, they had done pretty much everything to each other, but taking Daniel up the ass was a treat. Daniel was always so physically restrained and reserved that when he gave permission for such an incredible intimacy, the gift of his trust and affection humbled Jack to his core while at the same time firing up his libido with jet fuel. His other choice, Teal'c, was so massive and hard that doing him sometimes was like humping a boulder; the trust was there, but the almost painful vulnerability wasn't. When you caught Daniel in the right mood his fundamental yearning for closeness left him craving as much touching as he could get and the intimate act of being penetrated really scratched that particular itch. Once his brain was turned off, he was remarkably responsive, open–minded and loved most things that Jack and Teal'c could think of doing to him.

"Okay, Teal'c, unbutton his shirt. Take your time. Touching is good."

Teal'c quickly undid the fastenings and slipped his hands upwards. Jack couldn't see what he was doing, but since Daniel was wiggling about, Teal'c was apparently hitting a few of his ticklish areas. Jack's eyes were drawn back to the white nakedness of Daniel's thighs and ass. He had to reach down to adjust himself, and decided it was time to shed some of his own clothes.

He shucked off everything in under a minute but, on a whim, put his black leather jacket back on. He looked back to the bed and saw that Teal'c's head had disappeared past the obscuring curtain of Daniel's shirt. The younger man's back was bowed out as he tried to squirm away from whatever Teal'c was doing to him. Jack wondered if he was leaving marks on Daniel's smooth chest.

"Daniel, sit back down where you were before. Good. Now, give Teal'c the lube. That's it. Now, I want you to take hold of Teal'c and jack him off like you do to yourself when you're as horny as hell and want to come hard." Jack's last words were targeted specifically at the part of Daniel's brain that processed language because Daniel really liked words; he had an intimate relationship with them. When words got crude and sexy, the resulting stimulation went straight to Daniel's libido.

Daniel froze for a minute as he strove for control then looked down at the pair of erect cocks that strained up from between his thighs. Tentatively, he wrapped his hands around both of them and slowly began to pump.

Jack let him enjoy a couple of pulls then said, "Daniel? Teal'c only, okay? You're not allowed to touch yourself. Teal'c, take the lube and squirt it over Daniel's hands. Use as much or as little as you want."

Teal'c thumbed open the lid and squeezed a moderate amount over his cock like he was squirting chocolate syrup over a bowl of ice cream. Daniel smoothly added a twist to his strokes that picked up the slick liquid and smeared it all over Teal'c's erection. He worked the firm flesh with diligence while his own erection bobbed neglected nearby. His hips flexed rhythmically as his groin hungrily sought stimulation and he ground himself against Teal'c. Teal'c stared adoringly at Daniel; Jack knew that Teal'c tried hard to hide how strongly he felt for Daniel as he didn't want to embarrass the younger man, but his feelings were plain on his face right now.

Deciding that there was now too much clothing and that he really needed to see Daniel's biceps flexing, Jack leaned against the bed and slipped Daniel's shirt off his shoulders. When the cloth stretched tight around Daniel's back, Jack pulled one of his hands off Teal'c and tugged off the sleeve, freeing him. Replacing that hand, he pulled the other one away and got rid of the garment completely. With that famous Jackson focus, he hardly broke his rhythm.

In one smooth motion, Jack swung himself over Teal'c's legs and settled himself just behind Daniel. He slipped his right hand around to collect some excess lube from Teal'c's erection. Leaning closer, he nuzzled Daniel's neck just under his ear, breathing Daniel's aftershave in deeply while he slid his slickened finger between the younger man's cheeks. Daniel's knees were wedged far apart as he straddled Teal'c's muscular hips, the position pulling his ass cheeks apart and leaving a very intimate spot wide open and exposed. Jack rubbed a slick finger over and around the puckered opening, teasing it until Daniel canted his lower back, rotating himself to give Jack a better target. He pressed a finger inside and velvet heat closed tightly around him. He stretched another finger further along the sensitive skin until he could press against the area between Daniel's balls and anus. It was one of Daniel's g–spots and Jack massaged it as he thrust his finger slowly inside him.

Daniel tightened up all over as he sucked in a deep breath. Jack pushed in again and was rewarded with more deep breathing, more shuddering until Daniel was restlessly rubbing himself against Teal'c in response to each of Jack's thrusts. Jack's free hand roamed greedily over Daniel's flat stomach, down his thigh and back again as he sought to feel the sleek muscles clench with Daniel's effort. He looked down at Teal'c and saw that his eyes were wide, riveted on both Jack and Daniel. The Jaffa's hands were running over Daniel's knees, rubbing them, encouraging him. Jack purposefully pushed in harder. He felt Daniel jerk in response, saw Teal'c gasp as Daniel's hand gripped him hard. Jack pushed a second finger inside, spread them and rotated. Daniel gasped and leaned forward, pumping Teal'c more quickly as his own excitement built.

Teal'c suddenly stiffened and jerked beneath them. "Daniel!" he cried out as he spurt his seed onto his stomach. Daniel stilled but kept his grip on Teal'c, helping to extend his orgasm. Finally, Teal'c held his hands out to the younger man. It momentarily confused Daniel, but then he let himself be guided by Teal'c's direction and reached out to clasp the proffered hands. The big man pulled him down, coaxing the young man to lie flat on top of him. Teal'c embraced him, holding him tight as he rubbed Daniel's back. Daniel hugged him back, curling his hands over those strong, dark shoulders to gain leverage as he indulged in a little frottage.

Jack dropped his gaze, saw Daniel's new position and nearly came right then and there. Two perfectly shaped cheeks hovered mere inches away from his straining erection. Clenched and dimpled, they were spread wide apart exposing Daniel's pink and glistening puckered opening. The incredible vulnerability and blatant invitation mesmerized Jack and all he could do was stare; all he was aware of was how incredibly hard his cock was as it throbbed and ached to breech Daniel's defenseless hole.

"O'Neill."

Jack looked up dazedly.

Teal'c held out tube of lubricant. "Hold out your hand."

Jack did as he was told, and Teal'c generously squirted the clear, viscous fluid onto his palm.

"You need only to prepare yourself, O'Neill," the deep voice rumbled.

Almost without his conscious direction, he found himself coating his erection. He looked back at Teal'c, waiting to hear his next instruction.

"Take him, O'Neill. He desires you to do so, as do I."

Jack stared at his partners and felt his heart lurch. He knew that somewhere else with other participants, this positioning might not have been entirely consensual for the man in the middle. Daniel was splayed out and seemingly held in place, but Jack was awash in the trust and love that surrounded him. Basking in this glorious moment of intense emotion, he accepted their gift. He slid his hands over Daniel's thighs, glutes and lower back before he settled his grip on Daniel's hips. He contracted his lower back and brought the head of his cock firmly against Daniel. As he pressed steadily in, he felt that exquisite tightness and warmth give way before him, heard a low groan that could have come from any or all of them.

He seated himself completely and held still. "Slow and deep or hard and fast?"

Daniel squirmed and flexed all over at the question, tightening the sphincter that was stretched around Jack's cock. Lost in a haze of sensations, Daniel spread his fingers over Teal'c's flushed, dark skin while he nuzzled into his neck. "Hmm, slow and deep for now."

"As you wish," he said, knowing that Daniel would get the reference. The whole team had been at Doc Fraiser's house last Christmas and Cassie had eagerly played her new DVD of The Princess Bride for them. Even Teal'c had been charmed by the ageless tale of high adventure and romance. It was one of Jack's favorite films, not that he'd admit it.

Daniel sighed with pleasure. Teal'c continued to hold the smaller man in a tight embrace, pressing him closer still as he kissed the side of Daniel's head.

Jack pushed in deep then slowly slid out, his balls dragging over Teal'c's heated thighs. Again, he pressed in until he was firm against Daniel. The younger man's cheeks clenched tensely with pleasure beneath Jack's hands but even if they weren't, they were incapable of defending Daniel from being breached by Jack's rigid, dark red cock. Breathing hard, Jack could feeling himself becoming light–headed on this image of Daniel splayed before him, presented as a willing body for Jack to feast upon and plunder at his leisure. Buried needs for control and ownership during sex were awakened and a primal rush flooded exquisitely through Jack. He needed more and he needed it now. He brought his knees closer together to gain more height and change the angle of his thrusts until he was aiming at Daniel's belly button. Judging by the grunts of pleasure, the new angle was hitting Daniel's prostate. The pace increased and now all three glistened with sweat and the bedroom was silent save for the rhythmic symphony of squeaking bedsprings, the wet slap of flesh, and wordless grunts.

Jack glanced at a landscape that hung over the head of the bed. Reflected in the glass, he could see Daniel. The younger man had thrown his head back and his eyes were closed, his mouth open as moan after moan was pulled from him. Seeing Daniel so wanton, feeling him so responsive to his every touch sent an electric shock straight to Jack's toes and groin. He wiped the sweat out of his eyes with the back of his hand and tried to hold back; he didn't know how much longer he could make this last but if someone wanted to lock them into a time loop right about now, he'd hit the damn start button himself.

Teal'c curled up to whisper something in Daniel's ear. Daniel twisted his head around until he could see Jack. "Oh god! You kept your jacket on. Harder, Jack. Harder," he urged, still staring over his shoulder, the blue nearly gone from his widely dilated eyes.

Jack quickened his pace, his gaze locked onto Daniel's as he concentrated even harder on not coming yet. Just a little more, he thought. With the younger man jerking from the impact of each of Jack's thrusts, Daniel suddenly squeezed his eyes shut.

Oh!" he cried out as his body spasmed hard. He pressed his face into Teal'c. "Oh god," he sobbed, quivering beneath Jack's unrelenting pounding.

Jack could feel Daniel shake as he came and knew he wasn't far behind. Picking up the pace even more, he began grunting with each thrust, all too aware of the sharp odor of sex all around him. He looked up and met Teal'c's eyes and saw the naked lust there, saw that Teal'c was willing him to come inside Daniel. The smack of flesh on flesh, the heat coursing through his veins…soon Jack could feel the orgasm start in his toes and flash like white heat up his legs until he was gripping Daniel and pumping his essence into his willing body.

Breathing hard and unable to ignore the pain in his knees any longer, Jack pushed himself back, slipping out of Daniel and losing that intimate connection for now. He kissed Daniel's back, rubbing his face against him and letting his stubbled skin scrape against him, marking him as Jack's before he gave in totally and collapsed exhausted beside his teammates. Still breathing deeply, he ran the back of his hand over the entwined mass that was Teal'c and Daniel.

His face flushed, Daniel turned his head so he could see Jack. "You wore that jacket the entire time?" he asked breathlessly.

Daniel's brain was a little oxygen starved if he seriously thought Jack had paused at any point in the proceedings to put it on, but what did it matter when he looked so deliciously and thoroughly debauched. "Yeah, why?"

"It looks really hot. Leave it on."

The jacket _was_ damn hot, but what the hell? "Sure, Daniel; whatever you want, but what do you say we take a little break for now?"

Daniel, his hair spiky with sweat, grinned down at Teal'c. "It feels like Teal'c has some unfinished business that needs attending to."

"Christ, again? Jeeze, Teal'c, you're making me feel a little inadequate here."

"You need not feel that way, O'Neill. I am a Jaffa with one hundred years of discipline and training."

Jack threw his arm over his head. "Not making me feel any better here. Toss me a towel, would ya?"

Teal'c grabbed two from the nightstand, passing one to Jack. He rolled towards his right, dumping Daniel off of him and nearly onto Jack and then he swiped the towel over his silk clad stomach and chest to mop up the glistening stickiness. Doubling the towel over itself, he used the clean side to wipe down Daniel and then tossed it off the bed.

"Thanks, Teal'c."

"You are welcome, DanielJackson." Teal'c stared steadily at Daniel. Intently. Hungrily.

Daniel stared back, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Okay, Teal'c. What's your pleasure? Do you want me on my stomach or back?"

Teal'c's expression was strained, like he might start spouting poetry with his next breath, but instead he humbly said, "You do me a great honor, Daniel. You are tired; it will be easier on you if you lie on your stomach."

With a wiggle that was vaguely fish like, Daniel was suddenly on his stomach, nudging at Jack to give him more room.

Teal'c sat up, twisted and was suddenly kneeling behind Daniel. He urged Daniel's legs further apart as he stroked the younger man's back, thighs, ass… whatever he could reach with his warm, strong hands. Daniel stretched and relaxed, turning his face towards Jack and resting his head on his arm. Teal'c produced his well–used lube and began to massage a goodly amount into Daniel.

After a few minutes of thorough preparation, Daniel asked, "What's the hold up back there?"

"I wish to ensure you will be not be damaged."

Daniel smiled at Jack. "I've just been thoroughly reamed by a colonel in the US Air Force. I think we can take it as given that I'm prepared, Teal'c."

Jack felt a strong surge of fondness and protectiveness well up and he slid his hand under Daniel's. The younger man quickly gripped it. He may have talked the talk, but Jack thought he was still a touch anxious about Teal'c. Teal'c was a big man; he had both length and girth and was formidable in every way.

"Teal'c? Do it now." Daniel's voice was low and slightly tense. "I'm as ready as I can get."

"Yes, Daniel," Teal'c whispered, setting his large hands over Daniel's hips, urging him to raise them up. "O'Neill, if you would place a pillow here, it will increase DanielJackson's pleasure.

Jack quickly grabbed a towel, folded it over a pillow and stuffed it where requested. "Then a pillow he gets."

With a final nudge to spread Daniel's thighs further apart, Teal'c braced his legs and leaned heavily onto his right forearm set next to Daniel's shoulder. He took hold of his glistening cock and guided it towards its target. His hand supplied stability and aim as he contracted those magnificent glutes and thighs and steadily pressed himself inside with series of slow, short nudges.

"Oh god," Daniel groaned, his muscles straining with effort. His grip on Jack's hand tightened.

"Are you experiencing discomfort, DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked anxiously.

"No! Nonono, I'm fine, Teal'c, I'm fine," Daniel gasped.

Very carefully, Teal'c settled himself on his elbows, braced on either side of Daniel's shoulders. The big Jaffa covered Daniel completely, and the scholar seemed slender beneath Teal'c's thick, corded muscles. Teal'c went straight into a rhythm that was short and quick, his hips moving in a circular manner. It was minimalistic, with only his hips and ass making any movement.

Daniel started to squirm, groan and otherwise give indications that he was gamely back on the road towards another orgasm.

Not wanting to be left out, Jack scooted down the bed until he could grab Daniel's foot. Using his thumbs, he pushed into the soft flesh of the sole of the foot until the toes spread widely. Cautiously he sniffed, but could only smell the lingering odor of the soap they used at the SGC. Deciding he didn't need to clean Daniel's foot first, he simply stuck the toes into his mouth and started to suck. Daniel screeched and shuddered so hard it made the bed shake.

"Waitwaitwait!" he pleaded.

Teal'c froze. Daniel wiggled about until he had tilted himself onto his right and had drawn his left knee up until he was half on his side. "Okay, go for it, both of you."

Teal'c started up his maddening rhythm again, his body gleaming with a fine sheen of sweat. Jack sucked the toes back in his mouth and kept eye contact with Daniel the entire time. Daniel's eyes were black and his mouth was slack. Daniel shifted, twisting a bit more until he could look over his shoulder at Teal'c. Jack could feel the scorching heat of Teal'c's gaze from where he was.

Eyes rolling back in his head, Daniel shoved his face into the mattress and grabbed a handful of the bedspread, gasping, "Oh god, oh god!"

The toes in Jack's mouth spread briefly, then curled and shook. The strain ebbed out of Daniel's body until he lay lax and stunned, his dazed focus slowly wandering back to Jack.

Jack kissed and patted the bony foot he held before he released it. He leaned back on his elbows, content to be a mere observer again.

The bed began to bounce as Teal'c picked up the pace, his thrusts into the now pliant body becoming harder, longer, more vigorous. His muscles were pumped up from the exertion and he seemed even more massive than earlier.

With a growl, Teal'c stiffened and held on to Daniel as he came. From his angle at the foot of the bed, Jack could see Teal'c's balls tighten up to his body, his ass sculpted into hard planes as the massive muscles quivered. Daniel moaned, taking in a deep breath with each contraction of Teal'c's balls — as each spurt of hot semen was pumped into him.

Languid, Daniel twisted around until he could stare Teal'c in the eye. "Kiss me, Teal'c," he ordered huskily, lips parted in need. Teal'c cradled him in his arms and leaned forward. He brushed his lips twice over Daniel's before he settled in for a deep kiss. Jack could see the soft tissues under their jaws undulate as their active tongues engaged in another deep, physical intimacy. It was incredibly hot watching them kiss, knowing that Teal'c still had his cock up Daniel's ass, seeing how fond of each other they both were. A tingle of warmth settled in his groin, and Jack felt his cock twitch with renewed interest.

Reluctantly, Teal'c carefully withdrew from Daniel and raised himself up on his hands and knees. He stared down at Daniel lying sweaty and disheveled beneath him. Breathing hard, he rolled over onto his back. "You are seeking my destruction, DanielJackson," he murmured, tiredly.

Daniel lifted himself up on his elbows. "Yeah, I can see I've got you on the run all right." he said with a small smile as he snagged the towel he was lying on. In one smooth motion, he rolled to his feet. He rubbed the towel down his chest and stomach, then used it to wipe at his behind. "I'll be back in a bit," he said, limping off into the bathroom, the towel pressed against his backside. Teal'c's volume was impressive when he really let loose, and it looked as though Daniel had got an ass full of it and didn't want to risk staining the carpet.

Jack heard the shower start and he imagined Daniel under the stream of water, running his hands over his soapy body. The imagined hands suddenly became Jack's, and the body was sleek and responsive, strong yet yielding. By the time his cock stiffened at the idea of joining Daniel, the water was off. Jack frowned. Apparently Daniel had perfected the two–minute shower and while that was good if SG–3 was about to join him in the communal showers, in this situation it wasn't.

The bathroom door opened and Daniel walked in vigorously toweling his hair dry. His skin was pink, and his hair damp and standing on end and he flopped down on the large, overstuffed chair and snagged a bottle of Sunny Delight from the tub beside him. He scooted about until he'd thrown one leg over the arm of the chair while he rested his back against the other side. His genitals lay pink and swollen along his thigh, his weight mainly resting on one cheek. Completely at ease with his nudity, he grabbed a bag of corn chips and a candy bar from the top of the dresser and ripped open their wrappings. As he ate and drank, his alert blue eyes focused watchfully on the pair still on the bed.

Jack sighed; the chair was a safe zone/time out area. It was plain that Daniel was taking the next round off. Okay, he could deal with that. He cleared his throat. "Well big guy, it looks like it's just the three of us."

Puzzled, Teal'c lifted his head and glanced at the safe chair before he looked quizzically at Jack. Jack waggled his eyebrow and gestured towards his erection.

Teal'c's smile was warm and wide; he was obviously pleased with Jack's achievement. "It is a weapon of great power, O'Neill," he observed proudly.

"Big and honkin'. And made in America."

"It will need to be discharged safely."

Jack frowned thoughtfully. "True. What are my options?"

Teal'c considered the question. "I could sit astride your staff and accept the gift of your seed."

Jack pictured that massive mountain of a man sitting on his lap, fucking himself on Jack's cock. "Okay, that sounds a little too vigorous for the current situation. Next?"

"I could offer you The Kiss Of The Fol Mock Tac."

Jack actually winced; he suspected the Fol Mock Tac was some sort of leech with turbo–enhanced suction if the ardor of Teal'c's attentions was anything to go by. Besides, it wasn't fair to ask a man to put his lips to a piece of real estate that had been where this had last been. "Sorry, Teal'c, but not tonight. You could suck the chrome off a trailer hitch when you get going and I'd like to save something for in the morning."

Teal'c was not offended. "Indeed. Then you leave me with no other choice." He rolled to his knees before he settled himself cross–legged at Jack's side. He coated his hand with lube and took Jack's cock in his hands.

Oh, yeah! Teal'c was a master at this and Jack settled back on the bed, prepared to experience another one of Teal'c's mind–blowing hand jobs. Closing his eyes, he spread his legs in anticipation. Teal'c's huge hands were warm and skilled as he manipulated Jack, slowly building the most exquisite sensations. It was unearthly how Teal'c could do this to him. Jack snuck a peek from between slitted eyelids and observed Teal'c as he worked. The Jaffa's eyes, dark and slanted, seemed more exotic than usual and that made his small, contented smile even more mysterious. His expression reminded Jack of a satisfied Buddha and that was disconcerting, especially since this Buddha had a couple of fingers stuck up Jack's ass as he performed some sort of pressure point/massage thing that was making Jack's dick think that reaching the ceiling was well within the realms of possibility. Teal'c wasn't looking especially lustful or aroused by his actions, and Jack wondered if this skill Teal'c had — as amazing as it was — was simply a behavior he excelled in as part of his Jaffa training.

Jack cleared his throat. "Teal'c, you are doing this because you want to, right? You do know that this is not required — in any sense of that word — by me as a part of your duties?"

The rhythms of Teal'c's hands did not vary. "Our societies are very different, O'Neill. It is difficult for me to fully translate my motives to you, as it would take a man as wise and knowledgeable as DanielJackson to understand it."

Jack turned slightly so he could see Daniel's face. The archeologist had paused in mid–chew, his eyes wide and round as he stilled to catch every intriguing word.

"It is enough that I tell you that I am deeply honored to be allowed to express my profound regard for you both by bringing you pleasure."

Oh shit. That wasn't good. "Teal'c, that—"

"And that you both do me a great honor by entrusting to me the sacred intimacies of your bodies that I might be granted the gift of attaining pleasure with you. Only true brothers can celebrate their equality and devotion to each other by worshiping one another's physical presence and the sharing of their very essence."

Jack was quiet as he tried to digest Teal'c's words, finally deciding that he might actually have to have Daniel analyze it for him. The word equality was good; it left Jack with the impression that Teal'c wasn't doing this out of the belief that it was expected of him.

Jack heard a faint noise and strained to listen harder. In between the wet sounds Teal'c was generating as he pulled and pumped at his cock, he could hear the soft scraping of a pencil lead on paper. Without opening his eyes, he called out, "Daniel, so help me if you're taking notes…!"

The faint scratching stopped. Jack decided he'd have to have a little talk with Daniel in the morning and find out how coded the observations of their trysts were. He didn't doubt that there were notes, as Daniel recorded everything. He supposed he could live with that…as long as the participants were completely unrecognizable.

Finally able to relax without the distraction of wondering what Daniel was up to, Jack let himself concentrate on the delicious sensations Teal'c was producing in his body. Fingers rubbed along his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure to his toes and his brain and all parts in between. His cock was rock hard and throbbing as that masterful touch left him aching for more. Soon, fire was boiling through his veins and his heart quickened. Breathless, he panted for more air but couldn't seem to catch his breath and his thoughts fragmented as his blood pooled elsewhere. Intense heat coalesced in his groin until the urgent sweetness could no longer be contained. He gasped and grabbed desperately at the bedspread as he came so hard blackness and brilliant points of light swirled before him. Awareness fled and Jack was swallowed by the void.

* * * * *

The first thing Jack was conscious of was a gentle, soft touch as fingers slowly traced circles on the center of his forehead, coaxing Jack back to awareness. "Hmm," he said, floating, his body immobilized by a pleasant lethargy.

Warm lips kissed his temple, and then a smooth jaw rubbed catlike against his head.

Jack cleared his throat. "Feels good."

"This is your Third Eye," Daniel said, still massaging his forehead. "Center of Spiritual Love."

It was four or five breaths before Jack roused enough to open his eyes. He met Daniel's serene gaze and smiled. "I hate to break it to you, Daniel, but my third eye is in my pants and it has nothing to do with spiritual love."

Daniel nodded his head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I see we'll need to review the different chakras and their meaning at some point."

Jack closed his eyes. "Put it in a memo so I'll be sure to see it."

He was rewarded a snort of genuine amusement. That had to mean that Daniel was on to him and his general disregard of memos.

Footsteps drew his attention towards the bathroom and he watched as Teal'c strode into the bedroom in a cloud of steam, a sheet wrapped around his abdomen. He surveyed the pair on the bed with satisfaction. "O'Neill. I see you have recovered and that the 'Little General' is at parade rest."

Jack grimaced. "I'm beginning to regret ever telling either of you about that nickname. Teal'c, it's common for men to name their dicks, okay?"

Daniel shifted. "Eh, no, it isn't."

"Yes. It is."

"No, it isn't."

"Daniel…. I'm sure that when you were a kid, if not now—"

"No." Daniel rolled to his feet and pulled Jack up, slipping a supporting arm about Jack's waist. He guided him towards the bath.

Jack wrapped an arm over the strong shoulders and leaned into him. "I bet you're too embarrassed to admit you called yours 'Lord Elgin.'"

Daniel grunted with some disdain. Not Elgin, then.

"Lord Carnarvon?"

"Better, but still 'no.'" He propped Jack against the cool tiles then bent over the tub fixtures.

Jack eyed the sleek play of muscles under the perfect skin as knobs were turned and the water flow and temperature were tested.

"I know. You named it after that German guy that found Troy."

Daniel turned his head. "Heinrich Schliemann?" he asked, eyes wide with surprise.

Such blue, blue eyes. "Yeah, little Herr Schliemann," Jack teased.

Daniel flipped the lever that shifted water from the tub tap to the showerhead. Steam billowed throughout the stall. "Your shower awaits, Jack. And no, it wasn't Herr Schliemann, little or not," he said, amused.

Jack simply smiled back at him. "You know, that madman Teal'c has dissolved all my bones with that fiendish alien sex technique of his." He tilted his head. "Shower with me?" he asked.

Daniel's eyes narrowed as he studied Jack. He stepped closer. "I know you can't have a hidden agenda. The Little General's schedule doesn't have him returning to base until sometime in the morning."

"Smart ass. Look, I just want to indulge in a little mutual grooming. You know, that social stuff you drone on about."

"The strengthening of interpersonal relationships through close physical contact?"

Jack tilted his head back and forth as he considered the words. "Or to put it simply, you scrub my back and I'll scrub yours."

"Okay," Daniel said, eyebrows raised in agreement. He turned and put one foot into the shower cubical. Straddling the tub, he gripped Jack's upper arm and drew him in and, with a smooth turn, he guided Jack through the stream of warm water and deposited him against the far wall. "Don't move," he commanded with a stern upraised index finger, and then reached out to snag a washcloth from the towel rack

Jack raised an eyebrow, hiding his amusement at Daniel's take–charge attitude. Daniel didn't have an Alpha Male bone in his body. Jack figured it was due to a lifetime of having to be submissive to institutional authority. Foster homes, university, academia, Kasuf's tribe and now the military; it was no wonder that Daniel either followed orders or simply went his own way. A man like Daniel would only follow a leader if it suited him to — and if it didn't suit him, he could get down right mouthy on his way out the door.

Brow furrowed in concentration, Daniel sudsed up the cloth with shower gel and slathered it across Jack's chest. Neck, shoulders and arms followed, with particular care given to his fingers as Daniel's hand curled around each one, working the soap thoroughly around the digits.

The cloth traveled lower, over the stomach, thighs and knees. Jack watched intently as there was something about this that he found particularly erotic. Daniel was down on one knee as he ran the cloth over Jack's calves. Hyper aware of their nudity, it only accentuated how potent and powerful he felt, though perhaps it was also due to their respective positions or having his body cared for with such slavish devotion. He wondered if Daniel was reenacting some ancient Roman bathing ritual; he wouldn't put it past him and the guy was certainly absorbed in his task.

Jack felt a nudge to his thigh and he moved his legs further apart as the soapy cloth dipped between his legs and worked its way into his nooks and crannies. The touch was impersonal as it sought out some very personal areas, and the knobby texture of the cloth created friction amidst the slick wetness. Jack placed a hand on Daniel's head and threaded his fingers through the wet hair; that cranny work he was doing felt really good. Not for the first time, Jack wished he was ten years younger because if he was, he could back up the desire he now felt and have Daniel up against the shower wall as he checked out the lubrication potential of the shower gel. But the Little General was indeed bivouacked for the night despite Jack's desire for more. It only added further torments now that Daniel had hold of Jack's cock and was running that damnable cloth around it, his face only inches away from Jack's groin as he studied him somewhat myopically. It was frustrating as hell to know that if he could just get a hard on, those full lips would close the gap and take him deep into that warm, willing mouth. He pictured droplets of semen glistening on the very lips that in another setting could win over the hardest hearts when they curved into a shy, sweet smile. That clever tongue that could win allies in twenty–three languages was more than willing to dart out to lap up those smears of Jack's seed. It was something he delighted in, that secret knowledge of knowing Daniel and Teal'c in a way no one else knew them — naked and willing, stripped down to their basic emotions and lusts.

Daniel stood up, rinsed out the cloth, re–soaped it and Jack felt a pang of regret that the moment had passed. Daniel leaned forward until he could snake his hand behind Jack and run the wash cloth up and down Jack's spine. Jack eyed his young lover and decided that this was nice, too. With proprietary confidence, Jack settled both his hands on Daniel's hips and gave a quick jerk, bringing their pelvises together in a very satisfying way. A sudden whim made him plant a kiss on the tip of Daniel's nose and he was rewarded with a close up view of watching Daniel's eyebrows arch in mild surprise.

"Hey, it needed to be done. You had a water droplet hanging off of it."

"Imagine that and in a shower, too."

Jack slid his hands up the smooth skin of Daniel's back enjoying the sheeting of the warm water over his hands as he explored a pleasing topography of firm muscles and bone. He flexed his arms and brought Daniel closer to him, eyes closing in satisfaction as Daniel slipped his hands up Jack's back and hugged him back. The thrumming drone of the shower head made the moment timeless and Jack nuzzled his face into Daniel's hair and breathed deeply, relishing the wealth of sensations and shared intimacies. He felt utterly content.

"Do you suppose this is what Teal'c meant about that worshiping stuff?" he asked, his lips nibbling at a lobeless ear. "I feel like he might have a point."

Daniel laid his head on Jack's shoulder and sighed. "I need to ask him about that. Sex and religion — that's not been a combination here on Earth for thousands of years. I should find out how intrinsic it is to Jaffa society."

Jack stilled as he considered this esoteric and disappointing reply.

Daniel smoothly continued. "But, yeah, I think this is exactly what he was referring to. It's pretty nice, in any case."

Jack gave him a squeeze. "Nice save; you gave me a scare there. I thought we were having a moment, not scheduling research."

"We are having a moment… and the other, well, it's who I am, Jack."

He drew back enough until he could get eye contact. "I know. And I wouldn't have you any other way."

Daniel smiled. "Good save." Slowly, his expression turned serious and the pupils of his blue eyes dilated with desire. He pressed his lips to Jack's.

He parted his lips and as Daniel's insistent tongue slid against his own, he tasted the lingering sweetness of oranges. Their tongues wrapped around each other in a sensual dance that stoked up Jack's fires again. Jack refigured his strategy; just because he wasn't up to more, it didn't mean that Daniel couldn't contribute wood to the flames. He slid his hand down over soapy skin until he held Daniel's cock. He rolled it about and gave a pull or two. "Achtung, Herr Schliemann," he ordered after he ended the kiss.

"I hate to admit this, but I think Herr Schliemann ist kaputt, mein Oberst."

"Oberst?"

"Colonel."

Jack frowned. "Not 'Kolonel?'" he said, using his best Sergeant Schultz accent.

Daniel fixed him with a stare. "No."

"Oh. Ooh!"

"Oh?"

"'Oh' as is in the water pressure just dipped. Teal'c must have started the laundry and we will be taking a totally unnecessary cold shower in about two minutes. Time to rinse."

"Oh."

With the threat of impending cold water hanging over them, they finished their showers with quick efficiency and were drying off before anything shocking occurred. Leaving the towels spread out over the shower door to air dry, they walked back into the bedroom au natural.

Teal'c paused in the act of drawing back the covers to eye his companions with a look of appreciation in his gaze. "I see you still fear the inadequate capacity of your water heater, O'Neill."

Jack ran and jumped on the bed. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Executing a quick flip, he lay on his back, fingers entwined to create a cradle for his head.

Teal'c lay down on the other side of the bed, his movements regal and unhurried as he pulled the bedclothes up to his waist.

Daniel stood at the foot of the bed, hands on his hips. "I get the center again?"

"And the lights. Don't forget the lights."

Daniel obediently padded over to the wall and flipped off the light switch. "I don't know why you guys do this time after time. You're risking an elbow or knee somewhere important." The disembodied grumbling made its way to the foot of the bed. The mattress dipped and jiggled and then the calloused pad of a foot sideswiped his arm.

"Sorry, but I did warn you," Daniel muttered as he fought with the covers. Suddenly, he stilled and sighed heavily. "Teal'c? Could you lift up the covers, please? Jack's lying on the top of them on his side and I can't get beneath them."

"Of course."

There was a flurry of more jiggling, bouncing and cover tugging as Daniel fought his way into the bed. Finally, movement ceased. After a few seconds, Jack asked neutrally, "Finished?"

"Not quite." The mattress dipped some more as Jack felt Daniel flip about to find a comfortable position. He wiggled and shifted, punching a pillow into submission.  
The bed bounced again.

"Oof!" The exclamation was followed by sudden silence.

Jack smiled into the darkness. Now that Daniel was safely ensconced within one of Teal'c's massive embraces, things would finally quiet down. Teal'c enjoyed a bit of post–coital closeness and Daniel tended to not settle unless he, too, was snuggling against someone. Once Teal'c and Daniel were spooned together and dozing off, Jack could slip under the covers and sprawl out in the extra space before he, too, fell asleep. Then, sometime during the night, Teal'c would leave the bed to sit on the floor and spend a few hours in Kel–no–reem. Teal'c relished the afterglow of sex and the intimacy of human contact and put off communing with Junior until the last possible moment. Denied the comfort and warmth of Teal'c, Daniel would invariably migrate over to Jack's side of the bed and when Jack awoke he would find Daniel curled against him. It was a pattern that catered to their individual needs and worked out well for all three of them.

* * * * *

Jack awoke slowly, vaguely puzzled by the lingering dream images of riding in a train. The confusion cleared as he slowly realized that the rhythmic rocking he felt was real. Deep, shuddering breaths and restrained grunts quickly clued him in to what the spooning on the other side of the bed had eventually led to. He considered his options and decided he'd get his revenge on having his sleep disturbed in the morning. Jack was the consummate military man; he always woke up ready for action at daybreak.

* * * * *

When Jack woke a second time, it was to the touch of soft, wet kisses on his shoulder and cool, gooey fingers probing up his backside. It was still dark outside and he glanced at the illuminated digital clock. The glowing display read 0430 and that meant there was time for more sex as long as everyone was up to a fast start. From the ache in his groin, he knew he had his morning hard on, and judging by the persistent lubing up going on behind him, someone else was good to go, too. A warm hand gently pushed at his left leg, guiding him until his thigh was perpendicular to the rest of him. As he was lying on his side, he leaned forward a little and hitched his knee up higher, giving those warm, inquisitive fingers more space to work.

Jack smiled; it had to be Daniel back there. Those precise, deft movements were so diligently persistent; he'd seen such care as he now felt given to alien artifacts by the meticulous archeologist. At the realization that it was Daniel, he felt himself go rock hard. Daniel was taking the initiative — with the emphasis on taking. Good for him. He'd penetrated Jack before of course, but Daniel had been anxious, uncertain and a trifle too excited. Now, Jack felt nothing but confidence in the way he was being handled and it was very hot, very exciting.

Suddenly, those wonderful fingers slipped out to be immediately replaced by something large and blunt. Slow steady pressure stretched the ring of muscles that guarded his entrance, but it was done so carefully that he felt no discomfort, just fullness as that heated shaft invaded him. The pressure increased until he felt the tickle of pubic hairs pressed against his ass, then warm skin was touching him all up and down his back. Two strong arms threaded themselves around his torso until he was clasped in a tight hug. A tentative nudge pushed Daniel's cock further in and Jack rewarded the action with an appreciative moan. Another nudge followed; this one was stronger, deeper.

"Oh, that's good," Jack whispered. "That's fucking great." He wrapped his left hand over the hand that gripped his shoulder, helping to hold Daniel in place.

The nudges turned into slow, deep strokes, each one coming to a full stop once the hard organ was fully embedded. Each stroke slid with maddening sureness past his prostate gland, sending exquisite white fire throughout his nerves. It was the kind of sex that made you want to beg for more no matter who was listening. Long. Slow. Hard. Deep. "Oh Christ!"

A chuckle escaped the lips that were sucking lightly on his neck, sending the little hairs on his skin standing straight up. The strokes did not quicken but the puffs of warm, moist air that gusted against his back did. Even though they were both lying on their sides, Daniel was still working hard and breathing harder — and, as Jack soon noticed, thrusting harder, too. Daniel would be coming soon if Jack wasn't mistaken.

Not wanting to be left behind, Jack reached down to encircle his own throbbing erection and quickly found a vigorous rhythm. The extra stimulation sent Jack over the edge and he went rigid, groaning as spasms coursed through him. The pleasure was so severe it was close to pain; unable to contain such intensity, it spurted out of him, hot and thick. Waves of pleasure echoed repeatedly as Daniel delved deeper, his thick cock stretching the ring of muscle that was now so sensitized that Jack was hyper aware of the sweet friction of each stroke. The stiff organ slid hard across his prostate sending jolts of lightning straight to his quivering balls, which were contracting so hard they felt like they were trying to climb back inside Jack's abdomen.

Daniel gripped him tightly and, shuddering with exertion, came inside Jack. Barely heard gasps were smothered against his skin as Daniel pressed his sweaty forehead to Jack's shoulder. Slowly, he felt Daniel relax and then those heated lips were kissing him again. The quiet words, "Thanks, Jack," were murmured so softly that Jack strained to decipher them.

Jack brought the hand he held up to his lips and kissed it. "My pleasure."

They lay together enjoying the afterglow, Jack nuzzling the hand he held, Daniel hugging Jack like he had no intention of letting him go.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"Your toes smelt of soap."

"That's because I showered."

"No, I meant last night during sex, before you showered."

"I know. I showered before we went out."

Jack frowned. "Before you left the SGC?"

"Yes."

"You never shower before you leave the mountain unless we've been off–world. You shaved, too, didn't you?"

Daniel did not answer.

A deep and resonate voice come from the floor at the foot of the bed. "It would appear that DanielJackson was well aware of our plans, O'Neill, and prepared himself accordingly."

"Is that true, Daniel?"

"I…ah…I admit the thought crossed my mind that you two may have had a hidden agenda."

"I see." Jack paused thoughtfully, then cleared his throat loudly. "Hey, Teal'c, I guess our agenda wasn't so hidden after all."

Teal'c gracefully stood up and moved closer to the bed. He stared down at them. "Indeed. On many occasions it has been most difficult to disguise our desire for our teammate. As DanielJackson is both wise and has impressive powers of observation, I am not surprised we were unable to conceal our true intentions from him."

Jack frowned. "I prefer to believe he was just as horny as we were." Jack cleared his throat and shifted slightly, causing Daniel's spent cock to slip out. "So, Teal'c, you see anything here you want, Big Guy?"

Teal'c tilted his head as he considered them. "While sexual congress is always desirable with you both, the activities of last night have left me fulfilled. My morning's meditation has prepared me that I might be able to spend the day in DanielJackson's presence, assisting him with the translations at hand. Perhaps we will discover the cause of MajorCarter's affliction."

Jack stretched and stared at the ceiling. "Carter is the last person I would have figured for having 'an invisible friend,'" he said, flexing his fingers to draw quote marks in the air.

Daniel kissed his shoulder. "We should keep an open mind, Jack. After all, I spent a number of days being invisible to everyone and we have encountered invisible aliens before." He nuzzled Jack, the rough stubble leaving a pleasant burn on his skin. "I think we should give her our support."

"Indeed, O'Neill. MajorCarter is a fine warrior. I have never known her judgment to  
stray into fantasy."

"Well, if she isn't nuts and it's not a fantasy, are you two saying that there is an invisible alien walking around, stalking her?"

Daniel sighed. "I don't know, Jack, but I mean to do what I can to help her. It's time we got started." He rolled out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom.

Jack lifted his head and enjoyed the sight of Daniel's naked backside disappearing into the bathroom. He let his head fall back onto the pillow.

Teal'c had also turned to watch Daniel walk out of the room. "He is an exceedingly attractive young man, is he not, O'Neill?"

Jack rubbed his hands hard over his face. "Oh, yeah."

"Might we not increase the frequency of these assignations? They appear to benefit us all."

"We can try, Teal'c. We can but try…." he said, resigned. The truth was that Daniel wasn't easy. Granted, when you got him past a certain point, he was easy, but he could also be extremely stubborn and oblivious. Jack truly believed Daniel enjoyed these trysts, but it was all a matter of getting a man who had habitually suppressed his need for physical affection and sex to move those items higher up in his "List of Things To Do Today". Actually, you could say Daniel was easy but he was never a sure thing. And sometimes he just gave Jack a headache.

Jack got out of bed and faced Teal'c. "We're done here. Let's get this bed changed."

In short order, they changed the bed linens, then Teal'c disappeared into the kitchen while Jack loaded the washer and dryer. When he returned to the bedroom, Daniel had left, leaving only humidity and the smell of soap behind him. Without his teammates to distract him, Jack was showered, shaved and dressed within ten minutes. He walked into the kitchen, still tucking his shirttails into his pants.

Daniel was puttering around the room, coffee mug in hand. His hair was still slightly damp and standing up on end, the results of a vigorous toweling. The towel in question rested across his shoulders, the ends dangling down his bare chest. A pair of Jack's old, worn sweat pants hung low off of Daniel's non–existent hips.

With effort, he tore his gaze away and seized two of the three bowls Daniel had just filled with cereal and milk. He slid one across the table to Teal'c then sat down in front of the other one. He met Teal'c's expressionless gaze for a long moment, then looked down at his breakfast. He picked up a spoon and started to eat.

"The translation of the obelisk is finished, but there were some engravings I videotaped I'd like to start on next. They were in that building that was on the other side of the gate, the round one. From its symmetrical placement on the opposite side of a formal plaza, it's possible it could have equal importance, culturally, if not militarily."

As Daniel talked, he brought his coffee and cereal to the table and settled on a chair between Jack and Teal'c. He was eager, brimming over with ideas on alternate ways to attack the problem. Teal'c nodded and added a few practical details. Together, they were industriously making plans for the day.

Doctor Jackson was back in all his intellectual glory while Teal'c had again taken on his usual aspect of quiet strength and serenity. Jack loved these two professionals as much as the pair that he'd gotten all sticky and sweaty with a few hours before. They were exceptional men and Jack was proud of them. He smiled at just how quickly their relationships had changed as they effortlessly took on their other roles. What they'd lost in fun and games was more than made up for in brainpower and determination to solve a problem and help their teammate, Carter.

Jack was still uncomfortable with the idea that invisible aliens were wandering around suburbia watching TV and playing hide and seek with their surveillance squad. In fact, the idea was so abhorrent to him he still preferred the theory that the ever dependable Carter was stressed out — even when he knew in his heart of hearts she wasn't. It wasn't fair, but it was how he felt. Still feeling a little guilty, Jack vowed to make sure she got her group hug as soon as circumstances allowed. Maybe he'd treat the whole team to a nice restaurant, one with some obscenely rich chocolate dessert on the menu. No jello though. Jello had made his list of aphrodisiacs and was to be used with caution. Besides, Carter was kinky when it came to jello; she liked the blue stuff.

END

**Author's Note:**

> 2003 SG-1 Award Winner for Best Missing Scene (other) and for Best PWP (other.)


End file.
